Frisian Flag/Other
Soesoe Tjap Bendera 1922.jpg|Friesche Vlag ad from 1922 Bendera.jpg|Friesche Vlag ad from 1950s FrisianFlag1979.jpg|Frisian Flag Spray Dried Whole Milk tin from 1970s BenderaJadul.jpg|Frisian Flag ad from 1980s FrisianFlag.jpg|Frisian Flag tin from 1990s and ad from 1988 Frisian Flag 1990s.jpg|Frisian Flag "123" tin from 1988 and "Cokelat" (Chocolate) packaging from 1997 SusuBendera.jpg|Frisian Flag ads from 1950s to 1980s Frisian Flag All Products.jpg|Frisian Flag products line from 2017 Frisian Flag 2011.jpg|Frisian Flag products line from 2011 Frisian Flag Primanutri.png|Current Frisian Flag mom and children's products line as of 2018, including "Mama Tahap 0 Suprima" (for pregnant woman), "123 Primanutri" (1-3 years age) and "456 Primanutri" (4-6 years age) Frisian Flag 2014.jpg|Former Frisian Flag mom and children's products line from 2014, including "Jelajah" (1-3 years age), "Karya" (4-6 years age) and "Mama" (for pregnant woman) FF 123 456.jpg|Former Frisian Flag children's products line from 2012, including "123" and "456". FF-POUCH 1PLUS 600GR.jpg|Frisian Flag 1plus packaging from 2019, using the 1997 logo FF-POUCH 3PLUS 600GR.jpg|Frisian Flag 3plus packaging from 2019, using the 1997 logo Frisian.jpg|Frisian Flag liquid fresh milk line from 2011 Frisian Flag 2012.jpg|Frisian Flag products line from December 2010 (packaging from 2012) Frisian Flag 2009.jpg|Frisian Flag products line until December 2010 (packaging from 2009) Frisian Flag 2010.jpg|Frisian Flag ad from December 2010 (new logo launch) 800-purefarm-fullcream.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm Full Cream milk powder packaging from 2017 Full Cream.jpg|Frisian Flag Full Cream milk powder packaging from 2011 Purefarm-ketan-hitam.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm "Ketan Hitam" (Black Sticky Rice) UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2019 Frisian Flag Purefarm Sweet Delight.png|Frisian Flag Purefarm Sweet Delight UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2018 Frisian Flag Purefarm Kacang Hijau.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm "Kacang Hijau" (Green Bean) UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2018 KV-Packshot-RTD-Purefarm-Full-Cream.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm Full Cream UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2016 KV-Packshot-RTD-Purefarm-Flavor-Milk.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2016-17 KV-Packshot-RTD-Purefarm-Low-Fat.jpg|Frisian Flag Purefarm Low Fat UHT fresh and liquid milk packaging from 2016 FFFamily.jpg|Frisian Flag Family UHT fresh milk packaging from 2011 Frisian Flag SKM 2017.jpg|Frisian Flag sweetened condensed milk packaging from late 2015 bendera susu jahe.png|Frisian Flag "Susu Jahe" (Ginger Milk) Condensed Milk introduced in 2018 FA_Frisian-Flag_KV-cocopandan.jpeg|Frisian Flag Cocopandan Condensed Milk introduced in 2018 043.jpg|Frisian Flag sweetened condensed milk packaging from 2015 SKM.jpg|Frisian Flag sweetened condensed milk packaging from 2011 Frisian Flag 2008.jpg|Frisian Flag sweetened condensed milk packaging from 2008 omela-kaleng new.jpg|Current Frisian Flag Omela sweetened condensed creamer packaging from 2016 Omela.jpg|Former Frisian Flag Omela sweetened condensed creamer packaging until 2016 Ff-chocolate-chocolate-hazelnut-botol-pet-270ml.png|Frisian Flag Chocolate and Chocolate Hazelnut liquid milk bottle from 2019 Cair.jpg|Frisian Flag liquid milk bottle from 2010 Frisian Flag Junio.png|Frisian Flag Junio UHT liquid milk packaging from 2019 Frisian Flag Milky.png|Frisian Flag Milky UHT liquid milk packaging from 2019, with new characters "Zuzhu" and "Zazha" KV-Packshot-RTD-Kids-Milky-UHT.jpg|Frisian Flag Milky UHT liquid milk packaging, Disney/Marvel line with additional Disney characters from 2014 KV-Packshot-RTD-Kids-Milky-Sterilized.jpg|Frisian Flag Milky liquid milk bottle, Disney/Marvel line with additional Disney characters from 2014 fruity-small.jpg|Frisian Flag Milky/Fruity liquid milk bottle, Disney/Marvel line with additional Disney characters from 2014 FF Disney.jpg|Frisian Flag Disney UHT liquid milk packaging from 2011, including "Cool-Choco" with Mickey Mouse character and "Cool-Berry" with Donald Duck character Cool-Choco.jpg|Frisian Flag Disney "Cool-Choco" UHT liquid milk packaging from 2009 with Mickey Mouse character Jadul Baru.jpg|Frisian Flag Spray Dried Whole Milk tin from 1970s (left) and Frisian Flag sweetened condensed creamer can from 2014 (photo taken in May 2014) Frisian Flag 1950s.jpg|Frisian Flag labels from 1950s FVI.jpg|Former Frisian Flag factory in Jakarta, Indonesia (photo taken in 1973) FFI.jpg|Current Frisian Flag headquarter and factory in Jakarta, Indonesia FF Old New.jpg|Before: Former Frisian Flag logo from 2003, After: Current Frisian Flag logo from 2010 Category:Special logos